Making A Name For My Self
by Stangchica2003
Summary: Following her dreams may be harder then she thought.
1. I made it

_Another long day I'm sure. I am sitting here with about 200 people waiting for them to start another day of Testing. _

_What type of testing you might ask, well the Las Angeles Police Department is starting a new program for people age's 16 to 21. I am one of the candidates waiting for my change to be one of the first in this new program. _

_After sitting here for a little while longer and older gentleman stood up on the stage and started to talk to us._

"_First of all I wanted to congratulate you all on making it this far. 2 days ago we started with 750 people. Today we have 150 of you sitting here, however only 25 of you are going to make it from here. So, you think you can hand with us? You think you have what it takes? Today we separate the men from the boys. Split into groups of 25 and lets get started." With that said the groups dispersed and started to warm-up._

"_All right lets get started with some push-ups guys. Ohh sorry I see we have a lady in our group. You can do them girly style."_

"_Not to be rude sir, but I'm sure I can out do most here." I replied smirking at the group of guys watching me._

"_Sure you can sweetheart, just try and keep up. Now count them out. 1 o-n-e, 2 t-w-o, 3 t-h-r-e-e, 4 f-o-u-r, 5 f-I-v-e, 6 s-I-x, 7 s-e-v-e-n, 8 e-I-g-h-t, 9 n-I-n-e, 10 t-e-n." _

_We counted like this through the push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, squats and crunches we would say the number and then spell it, it think it's cause the leader didn't know how to count past ten, but then that is my own smart ass opinion._

"_Sergeant how are we doing over here?" The gentleman that talked with us at the beginning asked the man leading my team._

"_There all your sir." He replied to him._

"_All right here's how it's going to work, split into partners and then you will run the course together." He told us. _

"_Sir, there are 25 of us, but I am willing to run alone." I said politely wanting to stand out._

"_Then you can go first." He replied to me while motioning for me to go up there with him._

"_Fine by me," I replied while walking up there. As an after thought I added. "This way I can show the guys skills."_

"_Feisty one, are we? I like it. And you are?" He asked me with a smirk._

"_Kira sir, Kira Torreto." I replied with pride._

"_Any relation to Dominic Torreto?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Yes sir that's all I get?"_

"_With all do respect sir, I don't want me to make it or not make it based on my relationship to Dominic Torreto sir."_

"_That's understandable, all right Kira this is a 560 yard course…" He started out to say then I interrupted him, rude I know but I had to._

"_Starting with climbing 3 sets of 50 steps, then jumping a 6 foot fence, followed by many obstacles mixed in with rocks, water and mud, then a 12 foot fence followed by a 250 pound body drag for 50 feet. All must be completed in 8 minutes. I can do it in 4." I rambled and beamed with pride. I have trained for this for 6 months now._

"_Never been done, but lets see what you got. Time starts and stops when you cross that red line." HE told me, and then he called over all of the others and told the main leaders what I said my time was. They started to laugh. This made me want to do it even more. "When ever you are ready."_

"_Yes sir." With that I took off at full speed. _

_Up the steps_

_Over the 6 foot fence_

_Threw the mud and the muck._

_Up over the 12-foot fence with no problems._

_Now to the most challenging part, dragging something that has 100 pounds on me. I drug it like it was nothing._

_I then ran full force over the red line. I stoped my watch and made my way over to everyone._

"_So, how did I do?"_

"_Damn little one, you were hella fast." Said the guy that was telling me that I could do girly push-ups. I think he is the youngest leader here._

"_And that means what, cause I'm not sure if this is right." I growled at him while pointing to my watch._

"_3 minutes and 56 seconds." When he said this I started jumping. I did it. I proved them wrong._

"_Congrats little one you just earned your self the first spot, you can stay around and watch every one else or you can jet and be back here tomorrow." The chief replied proudly._

"_If it's ok sir, my father would love me if I showed up early to help out at the garage." I replied softly._

"_Sure thing little one, see you at 8 a.m. tomorrow."_

_With that I grabbed my stuff and showered then headed to the shop. Dad was going to be happy that I was there but pissed as hell that I just made it into the trial cadet program._

_**When I arrived at the garage, everyone was there Uncle Vince, Leon and Jesse, Aunt Mia, Aunt Letty.  
**_

_**Dad didn't hear me pull up in my car as the music was to loud and Vince and Leon were shouting insults at one another, Dad was in the office cause I couldn't see him in the workshop I stood in the doorway and waited for him to notice me. He often went in to a little world of his own when he was**_

"_**Hey Kira" Letty said passing me in the door way to the office, Dad finally looked up and noticed me  
**_

"_**Where the hell have you been?" Dad practically yelled at me standing up from his desk, leaving his o so important paperwork. "I told you I wanted you in at 8 this morning!"**_

"_**And I reminded you I had things to do!" I replied keeping my calm. **_

"And them things to involve the L.A.P.D?" he shouted this time almost in my face. My face dropped I was in shock, how did he find out? I hadn't told anyone, how could he possibly know?

"_**Have you been going through my stuff?" I asked him getting pissed with him, it was the only way he could have found out, and the letters were hid in my room. Unless he had been snooping he had no way of knowing. **_

"_**You forget I'm a well known guy and when shit goes down that people know I won't be happy about I get told about it! My own fucking daughter wanting to be a cop! How fucked up is that shit?" my dad said. He wasn't good with words **_

"_**I WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF MYSELF INSTEAD OF BEING A PAPER PUSHING GREASE MONKEY! I DON'T WANNA WORK IN A FUCKING CAFÉ OR A GARAGE! I WANNA HAVE A REAL JOB THAT PAYS WELL! SO SORRY FOR HAVING DREAMS AND AMBITIONS DAD!" I yelled emphasising the Dad bit.**_

_**Any other dad would have asked me how I did, not go off on one about how he is well known and has connections. He should have hugged me and told me he was proud but no not my Dad, my dad was different my dad was Dominic fucking Torreto!**_

_**He looked as if to say something, the famous vein in his head that Vince and me had called "The Hulk" began to throb "great come back Dad!" I said sarcastically before leaving the garage and running to my car. **_

"_**Nice going Dom" Letty said still stood in the office forgetting what she entered for.  
**_

"_**Back off!" Dom growled, "You were all just as pissed about it as I was!" **_

_**Dad walked out of the garage I think he knew that I hadn't left yet. He was proud of me I know that but I could also tell that he pissed as hell with me. Given his background and me going in the totally opposite direction. Some shit that is.**_

"_**Kira, baby, I don't know what to tell you. All of me really wants to be proud of you and happy for you, but with my record and what I have raised you with is the part that is pissed. You being a cop would put this family in danger." Dad said softly as he leaned against the doorframe of my car.**_

"_**It's just fucking like you to think about the damn team when it comes to me. Any other father would be happy about their child having dreams and goals and hell getting in, but hell no not you." I practically yelled at him.**_

"_**You know you are just like you fucking mother with you cop shit and all." Once he had said his piece he stood up straight and left my mind racing as to what he meant?**_

**_AN -this was a new idea that came to me with all that crap i had to go through. All that is in bold is Staceys. We do not own anything that is reconizable. Stacey, thank you again for all your help with this. Rana_**


	2. The fight, The Make Up and The Trip

My dad had never spoke about my mom. Never told me much about her, just that she was beautiful and didn't think the life of racing was anywhere to raise a baby so when she got pregnant with me she took me away. And then two months later dropped me off on the doorstep with no reason.

I know there had to be a reason if she cared enough to take me away from the 'racing life' then she had some damn good reason to send me back to my dad! I had to find some info on her maybe Jesse could help? He is a wiz with a pc so maybe he could find something about her. Maybe there was something about her on my dad records?

Walking back into the garage I went straight to talk with my dad.

"What do you mean I'm just like my mom?" I asked him in a questioning tone.

"Just that, now leave it, there is a Civic out there with your name on it." Dad told me pointing to the white car sitting on the lift.

"I want to know more about her. Hell who is she would be a nice start, then maybe what she looked likes, what she does now, then you know maybe why in the hell she brought me back here and left me with you." I told him in a smart-ass tone, there was two ways this approach could go. He would either get mad at me and send me home, and punish me in some way or break down and tell me what I wanted to know. I was hopping for the latter part but lets see.

"That doesn't matter, end of discussion." He told me pointing to the car with a 'don't push me' glare on his face. "Now go get started on that car."

"What part of I don't want to work on cars don't you get? I want to know who she is and about her, hell maybe even meet her and you can't do a damn thing about it." I yelled at him and then took of to my car. I was going home, I wasn't going to stick around here all day when I knew it would get me nowhere.

I pulled out of the parking lot with as much of a squeal as my Jeep Wrangler would make. That's right everyone, the daughter of 'the great king of street racing' Dominic Torreto drive a 4-wheel drive vehicle.

I did at one time it was a full loaded custom tricked out pimped out Mazda RX-8, that my dad put over 60 grand in aftermarket parts into making it street racing quality. It was my 16th birthday gift.

Now most kids at my age get a passed down car, something small compact and cheep, but whom am I kidding I'm nowhere near normal. Enough of that, you are probably wondering where the car is now. I wrecked it. On purpose no of course not. I'm not that stupid, my father would have had my ass. I was driving to a street race when some amateur racer sideswiped me. I wasn't paying attention and ended up driving it through 3 parked cars and then wrapped it around a telephone pole. Dad was pissed to say the least, sometimes I wonder if it was more at me then at the guy hitting me, but oh well. Dad was going to fix it, but I talked Letty into talking him into getting me what I really wanted.

A fully loaded black Jeep Wrangler unlimited, with a soft top. Jesse of course put in some modifications so I can keep up when cruising with the team, but I still have to watch out that I don't take corners to sharp, it could roll. I love my Jeep, it's nice to take everywhere, and I can go 4 wheeling, try doing that with one of the stupid racing cars.

I pulled up to the house to see the Jetta there I never noticed him leave. This was like my dream come true. Jesse and me are pretty close in age. I think there is like 6 years difference. I do however have him wrapped around my finger. He will do anything for me and I have something I need him to do. Find my mom. I love my dad and Aunt Letty has been the closest thing to a mom I have ever had, but there are some questions that I want answered. The main thing is that I want to be able to see if I got any of her features, in a way I guess to know she is alive.

I pulled into the drive way behind the Jetta, getting out I pulled my bag and turned on the alarm. Walking into the house through the back door I went down the stairs to put my sweaty clothes in the wash so they were ready for tomorrow. Wow, Tomorrow. I have been so wrapped up dealing with my dad that I haven't even had time to be happy. I made it. At least I know Jesse will be happy.

"Jesse, you down here?" I called out not hearing anything on anywhere.

"I'm in my room." He called back to me.

Walking into his room I noticed him on the computer, as I walked in he turned it off and turned around to see me.

"You looking at Porn again Jess?" I teased him. I don't know if he really ever did, or if he ever would admit it but hell I had to joke with him.

"Something like that how was your day?" He asked smiling at me.

"I MADE IT." I screamed at him while rushing into his out stretched arms.

"Wow! Way to go, how many people did they take?"

"25, I was picked first and was told I could go home early. Cause of it, they said I was guaranteed a position." I told him beaming with pride.

"Wow, first. Good Job Baby Girl I told you not to worry about it. Let's go celebrate, get everyone and go out to eat, where do you want to go, I'm buying." He was just as happy as I was. This is how my father should have acted.

"We can't, dad's pissed at me. I'll be lucky if he lets me out of my room for the next two years." I told him with a long sad smile.

"He'll come around. When do you start?"

"I am supposed to be back there at 8 tomorrow, if dad lets me." I said while silent tears fell down my face. I never cry in front of anyone but Jesse, I guess it's a pride issue but he is the only one that can make me feel better.

"You will be there, I'll take the heat if he has a problem with it. I'll take up your slack at the shop too. Don't worry it will be ok." He told me while whipping the tears from my checks.

My cell phone started to ring. I went and got it from my bag and answered it. I figured it was my dad wanting to know where I was so I didn't look at the caller I.D. I just answered it.

"Hello."

"May I speak with Kira Torreto please?" The caller asked.

"This is here."

"This is Chief Johnson from the LAPD, I was calling to let you know that we didn't get through every one yet, so you don't need to be back her till the 3rd. We decided to wait until after the holidays to start. Does this work for you?"

"Yes, that's fine, if you're sure that I wont lose my position or that I wont be needed till then," I told him wanting the time off to straighten things out her, possibly make contact with my mom, but also not wanting to put my position in jeopardy.

"Trust me when I tell you that there is no one close to you time at all. The closest person was at 6 and half minutes. I will see you bright and early on the 3rd. have a good Christmas and new years." HE ended the call and I noticed Jesse standing next to me.

"What's up?" Jesse said motioning to the phone.

"I don't have to start till the 3rd of January. And the closest person to my time was 6 and a half minutes." I told him smiling.

"And your time was?"

"3 minutes and 56 seconds."

"Damn, you must have NOS for blood too."

"What can I say I am my fathers child." I told him smiling even though I wasn't too happy with my dad I was still his and got most of who I am from him.

"You know we could go celebrate our selves. I was also thinking, you know how I have to go get some parts in Miami?" Jesse said smiling slyly at me.

"Yeah," I asked hopping he would say he would see about taking me.

"I bet you dad would let you go with me."

"I don't know we would have to ask him but I don't think that he will let me go after the argument we had before I came here." I told Jesse hopping he was right.

"Ask me what?" My dad asked from the top of the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him hopping to find out how much he heard.

"Just walked in. What did you want to ask me?"

"I was thinking I would take her with me to Miami to get those parts, there are a few places with some Jeep parts that I wanted her to pick out for the next upgrade on her beast." Jesse told my dad putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked him, wanting to go, knowing that would be my chance to get Jesse to look for my mom.

"If you are going to lose that attitude and tell me how you did." Dad said smiling.

"I'm going to go move some things in the car so there is room for you. We leave tomorrow morning." Jesse said softly leaving my dad and I alone to talk.

"Why do you want to know, you don't even want me doing it." I told him still kind of pissed.

"Your right, but some one told me that you need to be allowed to make your own choices and that if this is what you want to do I need to support you in it." He told me guiding me to the coach to sit down.

"Letty?"

"Of course. Now what all did you have to do?"

"You really want to know?" I asked unsure of what his intentions were for asking when 20 minutes ago he could careless.

"Yes, now tell me damn it." He said with a playful smirk.

"It started out that I had to take a basic written test, the same test they give their normal officers."

"How did you do on that?"

"I missed 5 out of 60. Their best officer missed 10."

"I always knew you were smart." I could see the pride in his eyes with this comment.

"Then I had to go through a polygraph test, passed that with no problems, after that every one got together this morning for a physical test. There started out to be 750 people, 150 were left today and they were only taking 25. We got warmed up and the Chief decided to start with my group. Me having the mouth that I did told him there wasn't enough to run in pairs and that I would run it alone. So he told me that I could go first."

"You and your mouth." He said with a smirk while pulling me into his lap. Yes I am to old to sit in my daddy's lap, but we have the best conversations this way.

"I know can I go on?" I asked making sure he wasn't going to interrupt me more.

"Sure."

"So, This course was 560 yard. Clearing 2 fences at 6 and 12 feet, running up stairs, over and around stuff, then at the end you had to drag a 250-pound body for 50 feet. It had to be done in 8 minutes. I told them I could do it in 4." I stopped there to see if he would ask me more.

"And, how long did it take you, what did they say about you saying that as your time?" He asked with excitement to know more.

"They said it had never been done before. I did it in 3 minutes and 56 seconds. The closest person to my time so far is 6 and a half minutes." I told him smiling.

"Good job sweetheart. I in no way shape or form like this idea at all. Not one damn bit, and I cannot guarantee you that I will support it, but I am proud of you." With that he stood up with me still attached to him and walked me up the stairs and then up the next set to my room. "You better get packed now, knowing Jesse he will have you up at the ass crack of dawn."

"I heard that." Jesse said coming into my room.

"Take care of her, and make sure you come see me before you guys head out." With that my dad left us alone.

"Things ok now?" Jesse asked sweetly.

"I think so, he told me that he didn't approve but I know that he does." I told him smiling. "How much stuff are we picking up?"

"I'm not sure, we are going to pick up a trailer out there."

"And we are taking the Jetta?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How about we take my Jeep, It needs some miles put on it, see how it does on a road trip and it sure as hell will tow things better then your Jetta." I told him smiling. In all honesty I just wanted to drive and he wont let anyone touch the Jetta, I think my dad had driven it long enough to pull it into the garage.

"Sure thing, but we are going to have to move things from my car." Jesse told me as we walked down the stairs.

"Let's get it done before Aunt Mia has dinner ready." With that we walked out side to switch things over to my Jeep, Jesse then checked it out and took it for a quick drive to make sure it was running up to his specifications and then we all ate dinner.

True to dad's words Jesse had me up at the ass crack of dawn. I think I only get up this early for race wars. Oh well, I get to go to Miami.

Walking into my dad's room I notice that Aunt Letty is in there. I know that they have a thing for each other, but normally she sleeps in her own room. I woke my dad up softly.

"Papi" I shook him.

"All right I'm up." He growled looking over at me. "What in the hell time is it?"

"4:30. We are taking off, I will give you a call when we make our first stop. I have my cell." I tell him as I hug him and kiss him on the check.

"Be careful. And let Jesse drive if you get tired."

"We will. Love you."

"You too sweetie you too."

"I'm going to get out of here before Jesse comes in here and we wake Aunt Letty," I told him with a smirk.

"To late I'm awake. You guys be careful, ohh and bring me back something for my car." Aunt Letty said leaning over my dad to hug me.

"All right, buy guys." With that I walked out the door.

We got into the car and drove for what felt like forever. It's about 2,745 miles, I estimate it should take us about 45 hours. A little less then 2 days, I plan to drive till I can't drive any more. Making stops for food, gas and restroom breaks.

Jesse has this trip all planned out. He even has good places for us to eat and sleep. I decide that all this time in the car would be good for us to talk about what he might know about my mom.

About 10 hours in I turned down the radio and decided it was now or never.

"Uncle Jesse?" I questioned getting his attention from his laptop.

"What you want?" He asked already knowing me.

"What makes you think I want anything?" I asked batting my eyes.

"Cause you only use that Uncle shit with us guys when you want something big. Now out with it" He told me smiling, he knew he had me and was just wanting to give me crap.

"Were you around when my mom was with my dad?" I asked him straight out. I never asked him about my mom, he would never lie to me and in a way I never wanted him to go against my father's wishes.

"Yes, I don't want to go here Baby Girl, your father will have my ass and you know I can't lie to you." He tells me this while trying to go back to concentrate on his Laptop.

"I need to know, no one else will tell me, please for me?" I start in on him giving him the sad lost puppy dog eyes that he can never ever refuse.

"What you want to know?"

"Can you find her?" I asked him softly.

"I'll do better then that." He said matching my tone.

"What's that mean?" I questioned.

"Just leave it alone Baby Girl and you will see." He smiles and pulls out his cell phone.

(Jesse's POV)

"Hello?" Came a voice on the phone.

"Hey man, it's Jesse how the hell are you?"

"Damn long ass, time no talk. Things are going ok. How is everyone?"

"They are all good. I was calling to say that all things are a go and we should be there tomorrow some time."

"That's cool. Give me a call when you get into town and you can stay here."

"Thanks Man, see you soon."

(Back to Kira's POV)

Jesse made a phone call to what I could make out was a guy. I wonder if that's our contact for these parts. We are going to stop here soon and get some food. I am getting hungry and my stomach is letting me know that it is time to eat.

After we pulled off we filled up the gas tank, ate grabbed some ice for the cooler and some drinks. Jesse was going to grab him some coronas but decided not to incase I needed him to drive. I grabbed Mountain Dew, Red bulls and energy pills. I was bound and determined to drive straight threw and was going to get there as soon as we could.

* * *

We have been on the road for 40 hours now. We are almost there. I am happy cause I need to sleep. I drove straight threw. Why waist one of my days in Miami to sleep in some hotel along the way.

Shortly we arrive in Miami. Jesse is asleep, his phone started to ring. When he showed no signs of waking up I decided to answer it incase it was my dad.

"Hello?"

"Umm I think I have the wrong number, is Jesse there?" The male caller asked,

"Yes, and no. He is sleeping right now, can I help you with something?" I asked politely.

"You must be Kira then?" The caller asked.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked wondering what Jesse told this guy.

"I have a surprise I set up for you. Where are you guys at?"

"I just hit the edge of Miami."

He then gave me directions as to where we were going to meet him and then hung up. We were about a block away when Jesse woke up.

"Sorry I crashed on you like that, where are we?" He asked looking around seeing all kinds of new sites.

"Almost to Tej garage." I replied laughing at the funny look on his face.

"How did you know to drive there?"

"Some guy called, you were out of it, and he told me how to get here." I told him pulling in to the parking lot of the garage.

We exited the car to see people working all around; there were several guys and a girl working. When I shut the door a blond headed guy looked over a waved. Then started our way.

"Jesse, my man, glad to see your doing well, and you must be Kira." He said holding his hand out to me. "I'm Brian…"

"O'Connor I know." I told him politely shaking his hand.

"Let's go meet everyone." With that we followed him into the garage and everyone in there stopped what they were doing and came over.

"This is Suki, Jimmy, Roman, Tej, and that's Monica that just walked in. Guys this is Jesse Blake and Kira Torreto." Brian introduced us.

"As in Dominic Torreto?" The Monica chic asked.

"Why is it that everyone has to classify me as being related to him, why in the hell can some one just see the last name and let it go. Why does everyone ask?" I ranted, I hate telling everyone my last name cause then they treat me differently based on their relationship with my father.

"Sorry, it's just that he is known all over for being the…"

"King of street racing I know. One day I will get away form that and give the Torreto last name a better reason to be known." I interrupted her with my replied using my fingers for quotations around king of street racing.

"Kira, cut the shit, these are the people we are staying with. You can't be nice I will fly your ass back home." Jesse scolded me. Normally he doesn't care about my attitude but there is something about the way him and Monica keep looking at each other that makes me nervous. I think he might be here for more then just parts.

A/N – Is every one happy two chapters in two days. Of course none of this would have been done with out Stacey and Cheers help. Check out their stories, they are great and true inspirations. Bold is Stacey's as always thanks you for your help in this. And Cheer gave me the idea for the direction I am taking this. I don't own anything, all that is known belongs to who founded them. With that said where am I going with this? Any thoughts or Ideas? Rana


	3. Miami

All right, so I noticed on the last chapter that I said that the bold was Stacey's yet there was no bold. The first two paragraphs were hers. There was no way that I would have been able to even start that chapter with out her.

I also wanted to say that the story is taking this turn and going the way that it is due to some great ideas from Cheer. Thanks to her and Stacey for the help.

As always the bold writing is Stacey's thank you chica

"You have gotten big munchkin." Brian said looking at me I am sure he was thinking that I don't think I was the same 2-year-old that he remembered. When I was littler I was so like so Mia, but now I am sure people think that Letty is my mom.

"Funny haha, I ain't no damn munchkin." I said kind of mad.

"You Bullit you need to get you ass in here and finish this car, as much as I love being about to meet your friends and being nice, get your ass to work," Tej yelled from next to a Honda Civic.

"You guys feel like working on some cars?" Brain asked us.

"Sure," Jesse said all excited to get dirty.

"Speak for your self, I wouldn't mind going and seeing what she is spraying over there?" I told him while pointing to Suki.

"Tread lightly she likes to bit," He told me then left with Jesse to work on some cars.

"Hey Suki is it?" I asked as I went over to where she was now sitting at a desk looking at some designs.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked.

"They said that you might need some help over here." I told her not wanting to tread into her territory unwelcome.

"I don't know you done any of this before?" She asked me smirking.

"Yeah, my dad owns a garage and I do most of the spraying." I told her with pride almost.

"Ohh, so you think you can take care of this one for me?" She handed me a design that had so much work and little details and things hidden in things that I thought I was going to scream.

"I have never seen something like this before, I know some one that would pay hella good money for this. You interested in selling it. Hell you could keep the design and just do it in vinyl for me." I told her thinking about Aunt Letty.

"I don't know, show me what you can do and then we can talk." She told me, this I took was my cue to get in there and make it work.

We had been in Miami for about an hour when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my dad.

"Shit, I forgot to call and tell my dad that we made it into town and all, excuse me," I told her while walking over to my Jeep and answering the phone.

"Hey Dad." I said as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Baby, where are you guys at?"

"Where here, I am sorry I didn't call you, we have been here for about an hour now. I got wrapped up in looking at some car designs." I told him softly expecting him to yell at me for worrying him.

"It's ok. Letty was just getting a little worried."

"I'm sure you were too, can I talk with her for a second?"

"Yeah sure here she is."

"Hey chica how was your trip?" Letty's voice came on the phone.

"It was good so far, we have been here for about an hour now. I have a design I'm going to fax to you. If you like it I can have the vinyl done cheep here, or maybe if I can make it work I might just air it for you." I told her happy that I had been here for only an hour and had already found her something for her car.

"I'll be at the shop pretty late tonight so send it over when ever you get a chance, you need to come home soon." She tells me the last part in almost a pleading voice.

"Why's that?"

"Cause your father is being a slave driver, with out you hear he can look closer at all of our work, and with the mad scientist gone he is acting like the world is coming to an end." I can hear my dad in the background telling her to watch her self when she talks about him.

"Funny, glad that it's you and not me. I have a question for you, but I need you to be away from every one."

"All right hold on let me go out side."

"Tell me when you are there." I tell her, I know she won't share what I talk with her about but I don't want anyone being able to possibly hear it.

"Now what is it? Hurry cause your dad is going to have my ass when he finds me out here and not working." She tells me in a joking voice.

"Didn't he already have your ass like recently?" I tell her knowing this would get a rise from her.

"You young lady need to get your mind out of the gutter, now what's up?" She states trying to change the subject. Her and my dad has never been to open about their relationship, it's there but it's not. I think they are trying to keep it from me but who knows. That I can deal with later.

"Does Aunt Mia still want to find Brian?"

"Why?" She asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"I wanted to talk with you about this cause I know how dad is. Please just answer me." I tell her knowing that she would wait for me to give more details.

"All right, I don't like you dragging me into this, but yes she still does. Jesse has never had any luck finding him though."

"What did dad and the other say about Jesse finding him?"

"They weren't happy but were willing to deal with him for her, that is as long as he ain't a cop." She told me and I can see the smirk on her face. It is more of a painful smirk, but a smirk. " Again I am going to ask you why?"

"I honestly don't think we came here for parts. I am currently standing about 500 feet away from him now." I tell her softly.

"You sure it's him?" She questions almost with hope in her tone.

"Yes, he asked how everyone was doing and was very interested that Aunt Mia was almost done with school."

"Let me feel everyone out and see how they still feel about him and then maybe we can set up contact with them." She told me softly.

"Sure can I ask you one other thing?" I asked her softly.

"What?" She kind of snapped at me.

"You sure you sound annoyed with me."

"Sorry baby girl, I'm not feeling very good, my stomach is cramping on me again."

"I though you were going to get that looked at, you promised me." I asked her, she promised me.

"It stopped, I promise if it keeps up I will go see a doctor ok." She said in a voice that I knew she was telling me the truth.

"K. So did Jesse ever have an older girl friend named Monica?" I ask her wanting to know why they kept looking at each other.

There was silence on the phone for what seemed like forever then Letty came back on.

"Not that I know of, but you might want to ask you dad on that one, he's here now, did you want to talk to him?" I could tell there was something she was hiding but I didn't know what it was.

"Sure." This was weird for her to pass off a question like that to my dad, she almost always knew whom Jesse dated well more or less slept with, and I don't think he has ever really dated anyone that I know of.

"What's up?" My dad's gruff voice said to me.

"Did Jesse ever have a girlfriend that was Latina named Monica?" Dad must have been drinking something because I could make out the sound of him spiting it everywhere.

"Not that I know of baby. Is Jesse around now?"

"No, He is looking at a car right now, how about I give you a call before I go to bed and you can talk to him then. Ohh can you keep an eye on Letty for me, she is having her stomach cramps again." I told him knowing full and well that she would be in the Doctors in the morning.

"Sure thing sweet heart. Talk to you soon."

With that we hung up and I walked back over to the group. That was working on various cars. The garage was almost like dads, just newer and there were a variety of cars not just supped up ones.

"Who's Jeep is that?" Brian asked me when he saw me coming back in from being out there sitting in it.

"Mine. Why?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow carrying Letty's tread mark scowl.

"Yo Jesse," He called Jesse over to us, creating everyone to look up at us.

"Sup?" Jesse questioned.

"Who's Jeep is that?" He asked Jesse as if I was lying to him.

"Hers," He pointed to me.

"I just told you that." I said getting kind of pissed that he wouldn't take my word for it.

"So your telling me that the daughter of the great Dominic Torreto drive's a Jeep Wrangler, not a racer?" Roman asked coming into the conversation. " That's just wrong."

"Yeah, that's what I said, but she didn't want to fix hers."

"What you mean fix?" Brian asked.

"I had it like 2 weeks was going to a race got sideswiped, took out 3 parked cars and then wrapped it around a telephone pole, He was going to fix it for me but I talked Letty into talking him into getting that for me." I said in a tone that said don't question me anymore. "Now, even though none of you guys have anything to do in here, I have some spraying to get to. Brian do you think you can take me shopping tomorrow?"

"No, ask Suki."

"Hell no you all don't fucking mess with her like that you know I don't shop."

"I'll take you." Monica said softly.

"Sure. That would be great, on thing…" I started to say but was interrupted by Jesse and Brian.

"She drives." They laughed at saying this together.

"Damn how much you get like Letty every day." Jesse said after him and Brian laughed.

"Real funny guys." With that I walked back in to the shop to get started where I left of when my dad called.

**(Brian' POV)**

**I took off my dirty shirt and threw it on the floor and then lay on my and Monica's bed, it had been a hell of a long day, the garage was as busy as ever, I cant remember a time when we had had so much business. Everyone was working on separate cars whereas normally we would help each other out, but there simply wasn't enough time to help one another. **

**Having Jesse and Kira there to help made it go buy easier. After we were done for the night I took them to my house and we had ordered take out, although Roman ate most of it before he went out on his date with some racer chaser, funny thing was that he was taking her out for a meal, I never knew where he put all that food. **

**I had tried to be the best host I could, but without Monica helping me I think I kinda sucked at it. All I wanted to do was curl up with Monica in bed and sleep; she had been quite quiet all night and had only really spoken when she had been spoken to. **

**I guess it was cause me, Jesse and Kira had spoke about the team most of the night and she didn't know them so she couldn't really join in, but that never stopped her before, generally I am complaining that I cant get her to shut up. I did try to add her in but she just didn't seem interested. **

**I watched her undress down to her underwear and then she climbed on the bed beside me and turned her back to me, I rolled over and placed my arm over her, "What's up?" I asked her softy. **

"**Nothing I'm just tired." she replied turning on to her back and weakly smiling at me. **

"**You've been quiet all night, you sure that's all it is?" He asked **

"**Yeah, I'm just not to sure I like them staying here,"**

**  
"What? Why? You were fine with it two days ago, in fact you practically told me to not book them a hotel, don't you like them?** I know Kira has an attitude most of the time, but I'm sure Jesse can get her to tone it down some. Maybe even your shopping trip would help."

"**No their cool, its just, ah nothing, I'm just being stupid she told me perking up a little", I wasn't convinced there was more to it, my cop sense (or Spider Sense, as Roman called it) told me there was more to it. **

**KIRA P.O.V **

**Brian seemed like a cool guy, I wasn't so struck on Monica though, a little to quiet for my liking, she reminded me some what of Mia, never understood why people where shy. It didn't get you anywhere, being assertive and knowing what you want and demanding** **it or working hard for it, got you everywhere. **

**I was undressing in the room that** Roman had so graciously let me stay in, something about probably not coming home tonight anyways, yeah I think I am just sleeping in my sleeping bag tonight, I don't think I want to know what has been in that bed. The room **was small and only fitted the bed that was in here and a small double wardrobe but it would be fine for my needs until we went back to L.A. **

**I sat on the bed once I had got in to my pajamas and smiled, my dreams were coming true, and I was going to become a cop. Even if my dad didn't like it, I was determined and I was going to do it! I had passed the written and the physical and maybe things would get harder, but hell I enjoy a challenge!**


	4. Broken Promises Versus Honorable Promise...

**I looked at the clock, it read 5.45 am! I was getting up at 7 to** get ready to **go shopping** at 9** I hated waking up before the alarm but I need to a drink, so I forced myself out of my borrowed bed and walked to the kitchen in the dark, only the moonlight shinning through the windows helped me, I didn't know where light switches where and didn't want to fumble around and wake everyone. I walked to the kitchen and noticed the light on and Monica sat at the table with her head in her hands a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up when she heard me walk in and smiled at her.**

"**Need a drink," I told her. **

**She smiled at me weakly and stared back in to her coffee. I made myself a glass of milk thinking of how I could spark a conversation with her.** I could almost guaranty by the way Jesse and her made eye contact that she knew the team and **if she was a friend of the team then she was a friend of mine and I wanted to let her know that. But just coming right out and saying it would maybe scare her or something so I had to chose my approach carefully, shit I already sounded like a cop!**

"So how long have you and Brian been together?" I decided that this type of questioning would work out better then coming out and saying why or how do you know Jesse.

"It's been about 6 years now." Monica said softly.

"Cool, so do you work at the garage too?" I asked her wondering what she did if anything for a living.

"No, I don't know more then how to change my oil and change a tire." Monica told me with a little chuckle.

"You have been with Brian that long and don't know shit about cars?" I laughed hard at this one. My dad would have been pissed if Letty was this way.

"They all try, but I could care less, there ain't nothing in a garage that can keep my interest enough to want to learn to fix it up." Monica told me with a smile on her face.

"I kind of know what you mean, like I enjoy it all but I don't want to do it all my life. I think my dad needs a son or one day a grand son that can take over for him. I have bigger and better plans for my life." I don't know why I was opening up like this, but I guess it is that she probably won't ever talk with my dad to tell him this.

"Sounds like you know what you want, but what I don't get is with you being raise by the great Dom Torreto how could you not want to do that type of work?" She asked in a tone that seemed genuine.

"Funny dad said basically the same thing to me, He then told me that I wanted to be just like my mother with all my cop shit as he so kindly put it." I still am not sure why it is all coming out like this but ohh well, to late now.

"Cop shit?"

"I am the first and newest member of the LAPD cadet program, lets just say that dad is beyond pissed." I told her still opening up and still not sure why.

"I heard LAPD was going to start that, when do you start with them?"

"The 3rd of January."

"We are looking at starting a program like that with in the FBI but we are not sure how well it would work, so we are going to wait and see what some of the major law enforcement agency do first." She told me.

"So your FBI?" This was interesting, I wonder if Brian is still a cop then. He was when he was trying to take in my dad and the team I wonder if he is now.

"Yes, It took a long ass time to get here, but yes I am." While Monica told me this I could see some pain in her eyes, I wonder why.

We sat there for about 2 more hours talking, about the team back home, the team here, my goals in the department and all of that. I finally looked at the clock and decided that I would address the situation of her saying she would take me shopping.

"I really appreciate you saying that you would take me shopping today and all, but you don't have to, I can get one of they guys to take me." I told her softly.

"There ain't a way in this world that any of these guys would take you shopping, I can't speak for Jesse but I know my guys and they would never take you. "

"I bet you 100 I can talk the hardest one into it." Come on I am from a family that bets for money.

"Your on, you have to talk Roman into it. And everyone has to witness it." She tells me. "I can promise it wont happen thought."

"We will see about that."

"I however would love to go shopping with you, me and shopping are good friends just ask Brian and his credit card." She told me with a smile on her face.

"Ask Brian and his credit cards what?" Brian asked as he walked into the room. Then getting a puzzled look on his face he said, "Oh shit I told you that you could take her shopping didn't I. Damn it."

"I don't know about her but I can tell you that my dads credit card is going to feel this one." I told him with a smirk.

"And your ass will feel it when he gives you a good ass beating when we get back too. Hell I might even feel it for letting you go." Jesse said as he came into the room.

"Ohh well, I think I will manage, how can anyone say no to this face." I told them with a chuckle while I put on my best sad puppy face and batter my eyes.

"Hey guys, no one cooked yet?" Roman said walking into the room.

"Damn boy, we been up like well not that long and you already are tying to get us to cook for your ass. I though you were staying somewhere else last night. Girl gets what you were trying to do?" Monica told him with a smirk.

"No love no love." Was Roman's reply back?

I then stood up and went to the fridge to see what I could whip together, thanking God that Mia taught me how to cook and not Aunt Letty.

"You don't have to cook for them, me and you have plans, Brian here can cook ok." Monica told me as she got up and was now standing next to me.

"Watch this." I whispered softly.

"Hey Romey, what you doing today?" I asked turning on the charm.

"Hell no girl, what ever it is hell no. Those eyes will not work with me."

"But you don't even know what I want you to do." I smile knowing he was starting to creak.

"What do you want?" He asked kind of playful but kind of hesitant.

"Monica has to go into work this morning and I was really hoping to go shopping now," I told him while walking over to him and giving him a small hug, I then pulled back and looked into his eyes they way I have seen Letty use with my dad. "Please, will you take me."

"Sure, but I am back her to finish the car Tej is going to have my ass for." Roman said caving. "And your ass is going to cook me Breakfast."

"Monica, you better pay up." I said smiling and laughing.

"I got to give you props that was hella good. You need to teach me that." Monica told me while pulling out Brian's wallet from his back pocket and handing me 5 20's.

"What the hell?" Roman said mad.

"She said that I couldn't talk you into taking me. I proved her wrong, she had to pay up, but I will make you that breakfast. It will be ready in about 15 minutes, everyone go get ready." I said while pushing everyone out of the kitchen. Jesse stayed; he looked like he wanted to talk with me.

"Hey Jesse what's up?" I asked as he slid up onto the counter top.

"Not much, just got off the phone with you dad." He said to me while looking at the floor.

"And?" I questioned him knowing he was trying to hid something from me.

"And nothing, we talked and we don't have to go back till you're ready. But…" He trailed off looking off into space.

"But what?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. When my dad and Jesse talk and Jesse gets spacey like think I know something is going wrong, and generally it involves something to do with me.

"I had to promise that I wouldn't introduce you to your mom." He said this so quick I wasn't t sure that I heard him right, but then when I looked at the guilt in his eyes I know I heard him.

"YOU PROMISED ME SOMETHING THAT I HAVE WANTED SINCE I WAS LITTLE AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING NO?" I yelled this so loud at him that I am sure the neighbors heard me.

"Listen baby, sweetie… Kira Angelina Torreto, look at me now." There was just something about Jesse using my full name that always no matter what made me look up at him. He was going to get one hell of an attitude with this though.

"WHAT." I half yelled at him. Hot angry tears were now spilling down my face.

"Angel, I had to. There was no way around it. It was promise him or lose my job and my family. I didn't want to lose you. I know it's wrong, but I'm sorry." When he finished telling me this I was wrapped in his arms.

"What you are saying is he gave you a choice, and you went with what's best for you. I can respect that, but I am never going to meet her now. You were my only hope and you gave up on me." I said this in a way to make him feel guilty but also to tell him that I understood.

"Your dad said when he is ready he will tell you all about her and their relationship, and then if you want to he would take you to meet her. A promise I will keep no matter what is if that hasn't happened by the time you are 18 then I will make it happen." Jesse pushed me away from him before he said this. I knew he was being truthful with me and would keep this one cause he pinky promised and Jesse has never broken on of them.

"You better go wash up before the others get here and you don't get to eat." Smiling at me he was out the door running to the bathroom.

Shortly after he left Roman came in.

"Hey chica things cool in here." He asked softly while helping me hold the bowl to put the eggs in the pan.

"As cool as they are going to get. Thanks for checking." I was happy he was over being pissed off at me for the bet.

"Gotta look out for the great Torreto's daughter you know." HE said this with a huge smile on his face.

"Damn you. You know what, for that you are not going to get to eat any of my cooking." Smiling at him I they yelled, "Guys it's ready come eat."

Everyone came into the kitchen ready to eat, I served everyone, but Roman.

"Damn dude what'd you do to piss her off?" Jesse questioned softly.

"I was joking with her and then she does this shit." Roman said pissed. I could tell he was pissed by the way he was looking at me.

"Umm guys hate to break it to you but I am right here. I warned everyone at the shop, but tell you what you get me a Simi – amateur quarter mile no NOS race and use of the shop for a little while and I will let you have this." I smiled holding a plate of food.

"You ain't got a car." Roman said back kind of questioning.

"Don't need one, well that is if you guys think Tej will let us use the shop for a few. I'll even pay him."

"Only cause I'm hungry, I will get you the shop, free of course, you can use my bay. Getting you a race will be a little bit harder."

"Consider it done, I don't want to hear his ass wining about being hungry later on." Monica said softly. "Tej will do anything for me."

"all right here you go Romey," I added a small smile as I gave him the plate.

"this is damn good. What's all in here and where did you learn to cook like this." Brian asked with his mouth full.

"Don't ask, if it's anything like home, you don't want to know."

"Gee thanks Jesse. It's just some of the leftovers and some new stuff. And Aunt Mia taught me to cook. Lord knows if Aunt Letty did you all wouldn't be living." I smiled laughing at the last memory of Letty cooking. "Monica When should we leave?"

"It's 8 now, most of the good stores don't open till 10, but we can go where ever you want to."

"If you don't mind I think I'm gonna take my morning run, shower and then I should be ready around 9:45ish. Is that cool?"

"That's fine by me. Stay close to the beach and you wont get lost, but if you do just ask anyone that looks cool where Tej's is." Brian added that last part finishing her sentence.

"Cool. I'll be back soon."

"Aren't you eating?" Roman asked.

"I had a protein shake for breakfast, helps me with my run." I smiled and started to walk out of the room. Turning around before I was completely out I addressed Jesse, "Hey Jesse, can you get dishes?"

"Sure thing babe, have a good run." He told me smiling. He then winked at me and started to clear the table.

I ran upstairs and threw on a black sports bra, then a blue tank top that stopped just above my belly button, showing off my abs and belly piercing. I then put on some short buttie shorts, my socks and tennis shoes. I pulled my waist length dark brown hair into a bun and secured it with my favorite hair tie.

Walking back down the stairs I went into the kitchen.

"Thanks for cleaning my mess." I told Jesse while I grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Sure you cooked."

Roman walked into the kitchen when I closed the fridge door.

"Damn Chica, you are Hella Fine,"

"Why thanks Romey," I smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. Comments from people I don't know too well are always nice.

"How in the hell you let your woman out like this?" He questioned Jesse.

"I'm not his woman, isn't that right Uncle Jesse." I regretted saying this after I saw the look of rejection and hurt in his eyes.

"Right." He responded and then turned around to go back to washing the dishes.

I waved roman to leave us alone. When he left the room I walked over to Jesse and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I am so, so very sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I am so very, very sorry. I love you Jesse you know that, But it's more of an older brother love then anything else. I'm sorry if that hurts."

"I'm sorry for being so stupid. I know that we can never be, Hell you dad would kill me, but some times I feel like we have more."

"I know I feel it too, but like you said my dad would kill us both."

We talked for a little while longer and got our feelings out and straight. I then went for my run. I needed to clear my head.

I don't get to meet my mom now, Jesse pretty much proclaimed his love to me, Roman said I was hot and then there is the ultimate anger I have towards my dad for not letting me meet my mom and for mom for not being here. Maybe I should just give up and start looking toward Letty as the mom I never had.

While I was out running I ran into Tej.

"Kira right?"

"Hey Tej, how's it going?"

"Not bad just making some money, what you doing out here alone?"

"Running." I told him with some sarcasm, what else would I be doing running down the sidewalk?

"Ok stupid question."

"Monica was going to talk with you, but since were here. I want a Simi armature no NOS quarter mile race. 3G buy in." I smirked at his facial expression.

"For you?"

"No my sister." I told him pissed.

"Chill, we really only do circets."

"So do this for me, I can't and won't run a circet in my Jeep. I promise the financial aspect of it will be worth it to you." I smirked, "Just put the word out that the king of LA street racings daughter is the racer and I'm sure you will have some takers."

"Sure, I'll let Monica know what I come up with."

"Thanks," With that I was off to go back to Brian's, shower and change.

Then it was off to spend a hell of a lot of money courtesy of my dad.

A/N Bold is Stacey, Thanks so much for the help. Cheer thanks for being there, and hope everyone like this. Review and let me know what you think and what should happen.

Rana


	5. Shopping and Men

Once I got back to Brian's I said my hellos and was off to go take a shower. I got dressed into a pair of black cargo pants that were slung low on my hips. I then pulled on a pink tank top and put on a tiny bit of make up. I pulled my hair into a bun, what else could I do with it, damn Miami humidity. I pulled my small messenger bag over my head and on my shoulder. I then made my way to the living room where everyone was.

"Monica you ready to go?" I asked once people noticed I was in the room.

"Sure, lets get outta here." She replied standing.

"Ohh guys, I ran into Tej while I was running. He said he would try and get me set up with a race. Help him, please. Hell you can even tell people who I am. Spread the word the DT's little girl is here to claim some turf." I told them this with a smirk and then walked out of the room with Monica in tow.

"So, where we headed to first?" Monica questioned me.

"I'm not sure, Jesse said there was a Jeep store here?"

"Yep go tight here and it's about 10 blocks down."

We were stopped at a light when a nice looking Honda Civic pulled up next to us.

"Hey ladies." The passenger said noticing us checking out the car.

"What you running?" I was almost for sure it was stock, maybe a few upgrades, but by the sound of the engine when he revved it I was almost certain it was stock.

"Pure stock baby." He replied smiling with a wink.

I looked over at Monica smirking I asked, "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure,"

"So fella's you wanna race?" was that too blunt? Maybe I was acting a little to sure of my self.

"Race what? That beast of yours cant beat this."

"500 says it can."

"Your on, green we go. 4 stop lights down there is a 7-11 meet you there."

The light turned green and we were off, there really wasn't any reason to gun it, but I wanted to see how it would run. This was a really easy win. I have a supped up V8 and he would be lucky to have a stock 6 cylinder. I pulled into the 7-11 and got out waiting for them.

"Well boys I do believe you owe me some cash." I smirked, as they got out of the car with their mouths hanging open.

"The names Darnel, this is Kevin, and you are?" The driver said holding out his hand to me.

"Kira, this is Monica." I said taking the out stretched hand and pointing to Monica with my other hand.

"I gotta hand it to you, for looking so young you're a damn good racer." He said while handing me my money.

"I guess it's from having a father with the best street racing team." So what if I'm proud of my dad. It may be illegal, but one hell of a life.

"I ain't ever seen you around, either your new or your daddy keeps you locked up."

"L.A. Thanks for the run, I now know what needs tuned and tweaked for tonight."

"When am I going to see you again?"

"If your anyone in the street racing world you'll know where to be tonight, Tej is going to set her up a race." Monica answered before I could. "Now if you boys will excuse us we have some shopping to do."

Shortly after that we arrived at what I determined to be the best damn store in the world. I got all kinds of clothes there; I know that sounds funny to buy a bunch of Jeep clothing but they are awesome and what can I say I am obsessed.

I got cargo pants, tight pants, low riders and flairs. The best thing of all was when I took in a few pictures of my Jeep from my 4-wheeling trip and they customized all of my shirts. I got 10 pairs of pants, 20 different shirts and 4 pairs of shoes. Ohh and some hair ties and hats for the guys. 750 later and we were on our way to the mall.

"Damn girl you sure you need to shop any more?" Monica questioned while laughing.

"Yes, when do you ever go on a shopping trip and spend less then 2 grand? Plus this just happens to be my dad's credit car." I told her smiling. I noticed when I mentioned my dad she stiffened a little. I let it go, if she wanted me to know she would tell me.

"You're right, let's get to some stores I might like to buy something in."

With that we went into the mall. After grabbing us some drinks we were on our way to spend more money. 1st stop Victoria Secrets.

"Ohh let's go in here, I need some more lotions and stuff, then I need to find some bra's and underwear that will go under my uniform.

"Let's do this." Monica told me with an evil smirk.

560 later for me and 350 for her and we were set with smelly stuff for a while. I picked up some things for Aunt Letty and Aunt Mia also.

We made our way to Old Navy next. There were some jeans and shirts that I bought 2 of because I knew Aunt Letty would love them as well. I picked out some skirts for Aunt Mia and went to pay.

"That will be 260. " The cashier said politely.

"Here you go." I smiled handing her the credit card.

She ran the card, I wasn't really paying attention me and Monica was talking about where we were going next.

"I'm sorry ma'am but your card was declined. I tried to run it twice."

"But it's limit less, let me make a few phone calls, I'm sorry. Can you please keep this stuff here I will be back for it. Actually you know what. I'll just pay cash for it." I then handed her 300.

"Here you go. Have a good day."

We walked out of the store. I was kind of embarrassed. This has happened before; I called the credit card company.

"The account has been frozen due to major activity on it out of the normal spending area." The lady one the phone told me.

"Ok. Can I verify them and get the account unfrozen?"

"I wish I could do that for you, but I am going to need to get the account holder to call in."

"Dominic Torreto?"

"Yes, he is going to have to call in and take care of this matter, I'm sorry."

Shit, all right. I'll have him call. Thanks." I hung up getting ready to face my fait.

"My dad is going to have my ass, they froze the account and he is going to have to call in." I told Monica while dialing my dads cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Letty how ya feelin?"

"Better since you told your dad to make me go in. How are you doing?"

"I'll be dead when I talk with Dad. Is he there?"

"What'd you do this time?"

"Went shopping, spent lots and they froze the account."

"Damn glad it's you and not me. You are lucky that he hasn't gone out to get the stock for the shop. If he would have been out and tried to use the account he would have came and kicked your ass personally."

"Thanks, make me feel so much better."

"Like I said glad it's you and not me. Here he is."

"Gee thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey Papi, how are things there?"

"What did you do or what do you want?"

"What I can't call and see how you are doing?"

"Sure you can, but you normally only call me Papi when you want something, so spill."

"Fine I went shopping and they froze the account do to large purchases out side of LA. And I need you to call and get them to unfreeze it.

"What the fucking hell, Kira. I let you go on this trip to get away for a while, and to help Jesse, yet you go and pull shit like this. You have that card for emergencies. You know I have other card for you to shop on." he was pissed.

"Sorry, I don't have the other one. I left it for Aunt Letty; you know this is so like you. Everyone else can do what ever in they want and spend when they want, but I go shopping like this and it's wrong."

"What am I going to have to do to get the account unfrozen?"

"They are going to ask you to verify what was spent, so the first purchase was at Jeep unlimited for 750 then I spent 560 at Victoria Secrets and I just tried 250 at Old Navy."

"You found some one like Letty to go shopping with I see."

"Yes, Monica is a blast. Can you please get this taken care of for me so I can finish shopping? Please Papi, please."

"You just spent over 1300 dollars and you want me to let you spend more?"

"Papi, please, it's not like I cant pay you back and it's not everyday a girl gets to go shopping in Miami."

"Fine, hold on." Ohh was he pissed, I decided to leave out the fact that I was going to race tonight, he would for sure be on a plane to come get my ass then.

He called the credit card company on the Garage phone and got everything taken care of. While he was doing this, he placed me on hold.

"All right sweetheart it's all taken care of, go have fun shopping, just know your ass is going to have to pull your own at the garage when you get back."

"Letty bitch you out while you put me on hold?"

"How'd you guess?" I could tell the smirk on his face.

"Cause your tone speaks pissed as hell, but your words are nice sweet loving father."

"You know where I am coming from. Be good and don't get into too much trouble."

"Thanks Papi, I love you." I smiled, no matter how pissed with me he was, I was always his baby.

"Love you to Mija." We hung up and I turned to see Monica smiling at me.

"It's all taken care of." With that we made our way to a store called steps. This was Monica's idea.

"You shop here often?" I questioned her as we started to walk towards the store.

"Most of mine and Suki's clothes come from here. Trust me you'll like it." with that we walked into the store.

The store was pretty cool. It consisted mainly of clubbin clothes. Things I wouldn't be allowed out of the house in even if I were 30. I found a few belts to go with my new cloths. I didn't want Monica to feel like I didn't like the store.

When we were all said and done I was out 3 grand and Monica about 1500. Some of mine were for Aunt Letty and Aunt Mia though.

We were out in my jeep about ready to leave when my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, where you at?"

"Jesse hey, we are about 15 minutes away from the garage why what's up?"

"Well your race is a go, you can possibly even do 2, but you need to get your pretty little ass here so I can work on that beast of yours." I squealed at this, I was going to get to make a name for my self here in the racing world with out my father being the center of it all. Back home I would race and win and my dad would get all of the attention. Here it was all me.

"1st off J.W. ain't a beast, he's a lean, mean, racing machine and what's this about me having a pretty little ass?" I loved messing with Jesse like this. I knew this would make him turn red.

"Umm, yeah we ain't going there, that's not something for you to worry about right now. Just get you ass here soon sweetness." With that he hung up on me. I knew he was blushing and couldn't handle me saying anything else to make him worse.

"Monica guess what." I said smiling at here.

"What?"

"I am racing tonight, possibly twice."

"Sweet," She said smiling at me.

We arrived at the garage to all the guys working on cars. Jesse fit right in with them. Then again Jesse can fit in anywhere there is work to be done on a car.

"Hey Jesse I'm back. Ohh and I got you something." Walking into the garage I yelled out to him while holding up a bag.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." He did and he was smirking.

"This is great, how?" He was speechless. HE held up the shirt for all to see. It had a close up of my Jeep teetering on a cliff. The reason why I got this one done for him was because of the inscription you could see was on my right front fender flair.

_Designed and made possible by Jesse Blake for my Kira."_

"Glade you like it. Think you have time to do an alignment? J.W.'s pulling to the left.

"Sure notice anything else?"

"Yeah when I hit 5th he's dogging like a bitch." He was smirking at this. I was 4 when I first heard this out of his mouth. Aunt Letty had slapped him up side the head for it, but I have used it ever since. He knew just what to do when I told him this.

"You are the poster girl for being a lady." Roman said chuckling from under a Toyota Celica.

"Kiss my ass."

"Don't mind if I do." He said while sliding out from under the car and coming towards me.

"Roman back off. While here dad isn't here to protect her I am."

"Ohh how sweet, Brian to the rescue. Thanks for the offer but I can have his ass pinned face down and in cuffs in 5 seconds flat."

"Sure you can sweetheart sure you can."

"Is that a challenge Roman?" I said this accenting his name clearly telling him I would do it.

"You ain't got cuffs, skills or the ability." I don't know why but this hurt, this hurt do bad I had to run out of there. I don't know why in the hell I let his comment get to me but I was in tears. I just kept running. This was a weak show of emotions I know but there was no way in hell I was going to cry like this in front of people I don't know.

"Go away." I knew some one was following me and I didn't want to deal with them right now.

"KT I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it to. I wanted it to sound joking and as a challenge. I'm sorry."

I don't know why but I stopped in my tracks. There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to yell at him, but nothing would come out. I turned around to make him feel worse. I was crying hard, tears poured down my face.

"Please don't cry. I am so sorry. I feel so much like an ass. KT please, I don't know what to do." He had pulled me into his arms and was leaning up against a wall by this time.

"You're doing it. I have no fucking clue why I reacted like that. I looked up to you in a crush kind of way and then you crushed me by saying I cant do something I can."

"Crush?"

"When you told me I looked good, it made me feel. Sure Uncle Jesse, Vince and Leon tell me that. Aunt Mia and Aunt Letty tell me that and even my dad tells me that I am beautiful, but to hear it from a good looking guy made my heart melt."

"Damn I feel more like an ass then ever before."

"Good, now lets get back to the garage so Jesse can pull JW in. Then you owe me some lunch and a drive in your car. Ohh and when I say drive I mean I get to drive it."

"Ain't no way in hell, I will take you to lunch, but no one drive's my car,"

"I'm not no one, and you proved you can't say no to me, so quite while you're a head."

"Fine," With that we were on our way walking the 10 blocks I made him chase me. He has his arm casually slung on my shoulder and I was in heaven.

"Here's a question?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it you came for me and not Jesse?"

"He told me that you don't cry over shit and if I didn't go make it right he was going to kick my ass and then call your dad."

"And that scared you?"

"No, I was going to come anyways, but this way I had an excuses to hopefully keep you from kicking my ass your self. Truth of the matter I knew you could and I wanted to be under you."

"Smooth boy, real smooth. Maybe some day soon, just maybe." I smirked teasing him by pushing my hand up the back of his shirt.


	6. Racing, Losing, Dealing and Loving

This is a long chapter. I am pre warning you. Read and enjoy, and review if you feel like it was worth it. Let me know what you think and what you liked, disliked or would like to see.

* * *

Once we arrived back at the shop, Jesse pulled JW in and got to work 2 hours later and I was off to see how he drove. Jesse never test-drove JW before I raced; he wanted me to tell him how it felt so that way it was to my comfort and not his.

"Brian will you join me?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll be back guys." With that we got in and started out.

"So, munchkin what's up?" Brian asked.

"What you mean?"

"You came back all close to Roman, Jesse is doing the work on this, but you ask me to come with you. What gives?"

"Jesse was going to look at your skyline while we are out, and I have not a freaken clue what's going on about Roman and me. Let's talk about you. Miss Mia?"

"That's blunt."

"I'm am a no shit kind of gal, so?"

"Yes and no. I loved her, I always will, but Monica and I have something good going on. I love her and I am going to ask her to marry me soon."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Treating me like an adult and telling me the truth. I wont mention anything else about Mia in that way again."

"Thank you. Monica knows about her, but I think it scares her, like she thinks I might go back."

"That's cool. She seems to be a very nice sweet girl. Take care of her or I kick your ass." I tell him this with the trademark Torreto smirk.

"You got it." He smirked back to me.

"So tell me more about Roman." I asked smiling like a schoolgirl.

"He's 21, grew up kind of with me in Barstow, I was mainly friends with his brother, but when were we like 16ish his brother got killed in a drug deal gone all to hell. From then on I took him in like a brother. He's done some time in juvie for car theft. Other then that he's a pretty good guy. He is a playa I will tell you that, however when he has a girl, or has an interest in on he is loyal as hell."

"Cool." I smiled as I pulled up next to a Mitsubishi eclipse. "Think I can take him?"

Brian looked over at the driver.

"Hey, Jackson you don't the mod's on that yet?" Brian yelled at him.

"No, I'm on my way to Tej now. Who's this fine chica with you? Monica is going to kick you ass man?"

"Funny, how about I kick your ass on the streets." I smirked in my pretty girl smirk.

"She for real homie?"

"I'm right here dumb ass. How's a grand sound for real to you?"

"That and a date with you?"

"Roman might have a problem with that. A grand take it or leave it." I questioned him. I needed a good run to be sure things are running right.

"Fine. Right on Glenn, left on pine, left on 2nd and then left back here on main. 1st one back to Tej's garage no short cuts."

"Green we go."

The light changed and we were off. Brian was telling me 2 blocks in advance where we were turning so I could time it due to the roll over factor. My dad would kick my ass if he knew I was racing a circuit in this. He hated the fact that I raced in general, but this would get me killed. The last corner the eclipse cut wide and I had to slow down, there was no way I could pull out of that at that speed. Hopefully I could get him on the straightaway. I didn't care if I won this or not, I guess I did but either way a grand was well worth knowing the JW was running right. Traffic sucked ass hard core; some old lady in a huge ass car cut me off and almost ran me off the road. The ass won.

"Well chica looks like I won. Don't try to race with the big boys in that till a real racer builds it." He called to us as we got out of the Jeep and started walking towards him.

"Jackson was it. Kiss my ass; the best mechanic in street racing did my mod's. The only reason you won was because I can take corners to quickly and you cut me off. So when you think you can step up to a pro come to LA and race me there." I was beyond pissed. I walked past him and went strait to Jesse.

"Baby what's wrong?" HE questioned while engulfing me in a huge tight hug.

"Some dumb ass racer said my mod's sucked cause he beat me, but we raced corners and he cut me off." I was crying I was so pissed.

"Don't let it get to you. He's just jealous cause you and your will in that beast." Jesse smirked. "Want me to go beat his ass?"

"Who's ass are you going to beat?" Roman questioned as he caught the last of the conversation.

"Some wanna be racer that played dirty." Jesse answered.

"Who? KT you ok?" His voice went from ruff and rugged to sweet and calm as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just pissed. I need to go pay him. Does anyone have a grand till I can get to the bank?" I asked hoping I didn't have to go to the bank and look stupid.

"I got you covered lets go deal with his ass." Roman said walking next to me. He handed me the money.

"Thanks." We walked out side to where Brian and Jackson were still talking.

"Roman, How's it going?" Jackson asked knocking knuckles with him.

"Not bad. This him?" Roman answered him and then questioned me.

"Yeah, but were cool. He'll realize how stupid his comment was once he sees the DTR sticker on my jeep." I smirked pointing it out. Then as an after though I said, "here's the money I owe you. Thanks for the run."

"You steel that?" He questioned.

"Why would I have to steal that when I personally know the team leader?"

"As in Dominic Torreto? Team Torreto? Dominic Torreto Racing? Team leader?" He questioned still not taking the money.

"Yes as in all of those things." I replied putting the money in his hand.

"I'd rather have that date with your fine ass. He'll skip the date we could just go back to my place."

"Sorry but I have a man that is hella finer then you and if you were smart you would back off before I leave and let Roman at you."

"I don't believe your ass, people say you are dumb and low, but you have some balls for asking my woman out with me standing right here. Then you have the nerve to disrespect her in front of me. KT sweetie can you go inside." Roman fell right into the role like I hoped he would.

"Why?"

"Cause it's about to get ugly and I don't want you to be scared of me after seeing this." He replied while taking a step towards Jackson.

"Roman, he ain't worth it. You owe me dinner and I have something for you." I batted my eyes at him flirtatiously while getting in between him and Jackson.

"Kira inside now." Roman practically yelled. Jackson was snickering at our interaction.

"No, if anyone is kicking his ass it's me and I say he ain't worth it. I can just ruin him, by giving his name to my dad and telling him what he said."

"How in the hell can you expect me to listen to the shit that just came out of his mouth and not do anything about it?" He snapped at me.

"Roman, please." I walked closer to him and took his hand in mine. I felt his anger leave then.

"Fine, but your ass starts shit again its on." Roman said pointing at him. He then picked me up and put me over his shoulder and started walking with me.

"Damn it Roman Pearce put me down." I was screaming at him while hitting his back and kicking my legs. I caught him once in the jaw with my knee.

"Enough," He yelled at me as he placed me in a room up top of the garage.

"Why we here?"

"You're going to tell me what in the hell all of that was about?"

"Thanks for fronting me the money, I will get it back to you. And thanks for acting with me, made me feel special. You wanting to kick his as was taking it too far."

"My girl or not, there ain't no way in hell some one disrespects you or any other girl with this team. That fucking shit doesn't fly. I have half the mind to tell Tej and screw him from getting any work done any where in Miami. And damn it woman you are special. Most of the male population worships the ground you walk on, because of how drop-dead gorges you are. Some cause of your Jeep, and others because of your dad. I however worship you because of who you are. Your beautiful, gorges, smart, funny, sweet, nice and hella find. So, wake up and realize you have my heart."

"That's sweet, but I know I am too young for you and I live in LA"

"Damn it. You're what 17?"

"Almost."

"So your 4 years younger since I just turned 21. And if we get to the point to where we are going to give it a go, I grew up in Barstow and will always call Cali home. I hear LA has a street racing team that I might have connections with."

"I see how it is, it's just about the connections." I smirked at him.

"That is if your dad don't kill me first."

"He'd like you, you treat me with respect, like me for who I am and you can race. Just never ever mention anything to any of the guys about us in bed and I'm sure you will live."

"How about we go get that dinner, then go to the races." Roman said taking my hand and kissing me softly.

I deepened the kiss as my hands made their way under his shirt. His hands found my chest when he pulled back.

"Damn… Let's get out of here." Taking my hand he walked us out the door and down to my Jeep. "Let's see what all this talk about this being a racer is all about."

"Here, I'm not all that hungry, watch it around corners." I said while giving him the keys and starting to walk away. I felt rejected; maybe he really did only want me for the connections.

"Kira." He said softly while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I replied with a hint of tears in my eyes. I hope he didn't notice.

"Some things wrong. Now what is it?" He questioned as he set me on the trunk of a near by car in the lot.

"Nothing, go have fun with it, see you soon." I said while trying to put on a fake smile, he didn't by it he stood close to me, between my legs.

"Nothing my ass, I can't fix what I don't know about." He replied softly.

"What made you stop?" That was blunt.

"I like you, almost even put the word love in there. We were getting a little carried away. There isn't any way in hell I am even going to think about our first time above the garage. Also you need to be 17 before we can talk about a first time."

"Basically your saying I'm not what you want and you figure by the time I'm 17 you will have some one else you are interested in."

"Why in the hell are you damn stubborn?" Roman half yelled at me.

"She takes after Letty." Jesse said walking over to where we were.

"I need to talk with this woman and rubbing off on her like this."

"Everything cool?" Jesse questioned while looking me in the eye. When I was younger we came up with a plan that I would express to him whether I needed rescuing or not. If things were ok I looked him straight in the eyes. If things weren't then I would look down.

"Yeah, Jesse they are. Thanks for caring. Also thank you so, so much for getting JW worked on. He ran great but is still dogging like a bitch in 5th." I replied while looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'll check him out, might just need to shit later or ass some octane boost."

"Sure, We are going to go get some dinner want me to bring you something back?"

"Nah it's cool. We are going to order pizza I guess, but thanks. Have a good time. Use some of the fuel boost in the box and then put in the highest octane you can find and reeve it more before you shift." He looked hurt when I said I was going out to eat.

"Sure thing Jesse, Thank you so much. I really appreciate you." I smiled at him. Some times I wonder what a relationship with him would be like. He smiled with a nod and walked away. "Hey Jesse, will you take me to that parts store tomorrow. Go spend the day together?"

"Sure thing baby." He smiled at this.

"Kira, what are we doing?" Roman questioned me.

"Right now we are hugging each other while I am sitting on the back of some car. Let's get something to eat and the rest can come later.

"Sure." With that he wrapped my legs around him and lifted me off the car. He carried me to my Jeep.

"You wanna drive?"

"No it's ok. Maybe this way you won't want to drive mine."

"It will happen before I leave, now your eyes say you want to drive this, plus if you drive I can find your present."

"Sweet." He placed me in the passenger seat and walked around then got in.

"Here, every one gets one, but only Jesse and yours are personalized." I told him as he looked at the shirt. It was the same picture Jesse's had but this was further away and more focused on the smile I had on my face. My Jeep and what I was doing was still visible.

"This is cool, we should all wear them tonight. Be your personal cheerleaders." He smiled and then kissed me.

"You like?"

"Very much so."

We left and went to dinner at some place that knew Roman by name and we got all kind of special treatment. After eating we dropped by the garage so everyone could wear their shirts tonight then we made our way to Brian's apartment.

We didn't even make it in all the way in to Roman's room, before I jumped at him. I started kissing him while he closed the door and lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me against the door, locking it. There was fire and sparks to our kiss. It grew deeper. Next thing I know we are on the bed, me in my underwear and bra, him in just his boxers. I could tell I made him excited and that was confirmation to me. Sure I knew almost anything could make that happen. Jesse and I had a long open honest conversation about that, but this was hard and I wanted to believe it was I that made this happen.

We were going at each other kissing touching and acting like nothing else mattered when there was a knock at the door.

"Kira your dad in on the phone." Jesse called out to me in a tone that I knew he was pissed.

"Ain't that a mood killer?" Roman whispered while we both quickly got dressed and I pulled out pictures and spread them on the bed. I then opened the door with out making it known it was locked.

"Thanks Jesse," I replied while taking the phone. "Hola Papi."

"Hey Mija how was your shopping trip?"

"It was great, thanks again."

"Sure."

"So what's the real reason you called?" I questioned as I got settled and comfortable in Romans lap.

"A dad can't call to see how his daughters day went?"

"Not when you could give a rat's ass any other time."

"Fine have it your way. Who is this Roman Pearce guy you have been hanging on?" Shit he sounded pissed.

"Who told you?"

"I have my ways remember."

"Damn it I am going to kill Jesse." I screamed.

"If you must know it was some guy name Jackson."

"I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance."

"Why cause he gave away your secret."

"I was going to tell you, but this guy needed his ass kicked for the way he degraded me. He probably forgot to tell you that he cut me off while racing and that he propositioned me like it was nothing."

"He what?"

"He said that he would rather take me home to his bed then take me on a date." I was pissed at the memory and had tears in my eyes. I was talking to my daddy after all, they guy I look up to and trust with all of my life.

"He failed to mention that one. I will have to have a chat with some hook ups down there."

"Enough about all of that, can I tell you more when I know it's serious?" I asked him softly. Roman was rubbing my back trying to sooth my tears. When did I become such a cry baby.

"Does he have a record?"

"Yes, some time in juvie for boosting cars." I couldn't lie to him; Jesse probably already ran a check on him. I mouthed a sorry to Roman, which he just nodded at me.

"All right, has He touched you?"

"Yes, Papi. He's touching me right now." I smirked I knew he was going to be pissed and I knew that wasn't what he meant, but I had to push him a little.

"Damn it girl, put him on the phone."

"Papi, I was just messing with you. He has been a gentleman the whole time we have been around each other together or alone.

"Kira now." He was pissed.

"Fine." I looked at Roman.

"He wants to talk to you. I am sure he is going to give you the break her heart I break your neck speech and then some. Just be honest with him." I pleased with him in a whisper.

"For you I will." He smiled and softly kissed my lips.

I left the room. I didn't care to stick around for their conversation. After the glare Roman gave me I decided hiding in the bathroom getting ready was better then sticking around.


End file.
